New Kid
by MusicLover4Evermore
Summary: A new Kid is coming to Ouran Academy. She is different from most girls that enter these doors. Will she be remember? And could there be a new romance in the Host Club?
1. Info

I don't own any of the character from Ouran High School Host Club the only people I own are the Nights.

This is just the information of the character I made and also some details on the Ouran people for some who didn't know. This is my first series of a fan fiction so any help would be much appreciated. Thank you and hope you like the story.

**Info**

**~Main Girl~**

**Rose Night**

Age: 17

Looks: Short Dirty Blonde Hair, Hazel Eyes, About 5'8

Born: March 4

Class: 2A

Job: Waitress (Later on)

Like: Music, Art, Drawing, Writing, Reading Having Fun, Laughing, Making People Smile, Kids, Sports, Dancing, Singing (Badly/jokingly), Acting, Adventures, Trying Different Things, Shopping, Cooking, and Karate.

Dislike: Very short skirts, mean people, super high heels, people being bullied or hurt, and stuck up people.

Family:

Mother- **Marie Night**

Job- Writer/Nurse

Father- **Arthur Night**

Job- Owner of Sports bars/stores around the world

Brother- **Artie Night**

Job- Works at one of dad's Sports bars and going back to school

Background ~

Rose was born in the U.S. but, at the age of 5 her and her family (not her Brother though) moved to Japan for her father's job. She befriends a girl who was a year younger than her. When Rose was 7 and her friend was about 6 years old. Her mother had died and Rose had made a promise to the girl's mother. Even after this event they became closer over the years to the point where they could understand each other with just a look. When they were 11 and 12 Rose was moving again but, before she left she gave her friend a necklace of a dog and the girl gives her a necklace of a wolf. Now 5 years later Rose has returned to Japan to stay for good. She is starting at Ouran Academy.

**~Other~**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

Age: 15

Looks: Short Brown Hair and Brown Eyes ,

Born: February 4

Class: 1A

Family:

Mother- **Kotoko Fujioka** (Deceased)

Job- Was an Attorney at Law

Father- **Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka**

Job- Works at an Okama Bar

**Tamaki Souh **

Age: 17

Looks: Blonde Hair and Purple Eyes

Born: April 8

Class: 2A

Family:

Father- **Yuzuru Souh**

Job- Chairman of Ouran Academy

Mother- **Anne-Sophie Grantaine**

**Grandmother **

**Kyouya Ootori**

Age: 17

Looks: Black Hair and Brown Eye's

Born: November 22

Class: 2A

Family:

Father- **Yoshio Ootori**

Job- Runs Ootori Medical

Sister- **Fuyumi Ootori**

Brother- Two older

**Hikaru Hitachiin**

Age: 16

Looks: Orange Hair and Light Brown eyes

Born: June 9

Class: 1A

Family:

Mother- **Yuzuha Hitachiin**

Job- Fashion Designer

Younger Brother- **Kaoru Hitachiin**

**Kaoru Hitachiin**

Age: 16

Looks: Orange Hair and Light Brown Eyes

Born: June 9

Class: 1A

Family:

Mother- **Yuzuha Hitachiin**

Job- Fashion Designer

Older Brother- **Hikaru Hitachiin**

**Mitsukuni "Hunny" Haninozuka**

Age: 17

Looks: Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes

Born: February 29

Class: 3A

Family:

Father- **Yorihisa Haninozuka**

Job- Owner of a Famous Dojo

Little Brother- **Yasuchika Haninozuka**

Cousin- **Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka**

**Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka**

Age: 17

Looks: Black Hair and Black Eye

Born: May 5

Class: 3A

Family:

Cousin: **Mitsukuni "Hunny" Haninozuka**


	2. Chapter 1

I only own the Night family and none of the Ouran character's.

Side Notes: *Thinking "Talking

~The First Day~

**~Rose POV~**

Today's the first day of high school, right now you're probably thinking "okay, sounds normal" well you're way off from there. You see I'm from America and I came from an average size town. Nothing to fancy from there, mostly everything was nice and simple. Now I'm in Japan. I'm about half way across the world from all my friends and family, but this isn't my first time here. I moved here when I was 5 and stayed till I was 12 so, I'm not fully lost. Anyways now I'm off to this stupid rich school in which I didn't even want to go to. See my dad is the owner of many famous sport bars and stores, while my mom has the passion for writing and working as a nurse. So we are rich but, we haven't always been rich just since we left 5 years ago. I don't live in a mansion but, instead I live in a medium house. The only reason I got into this school was because of grades and talents, and not for my money. I didn't allow my parents to pay for my entrance into this school so, they made me take their exam to get into this snobby rich school.

* * *

Walking up to this Iron Gate that guarded beautiful scenery and building's that few are able to enter. *This place is enormous and the pink bricks are freaking me out a bit. Never in my life have I seen so much pink in one place, other than my little cousin's room but that's because she thinks she is a princess. * Shaking my head I looked around and thought

*I am going to get lost here, I know it* turning my head to the right and I see a group of these girls in puffy ugly yellow dresses. I raised my eyebrow at the dresses then turn my head to the left to see a group of jock like guys in Periwinkle suits talking loudly.

*Wow…well at least the boy's uniform is nice unlike the girls. Now I really have to thank dad for talking to the chairman and convincing him to let me wear my own uniform.* I thought and I tilted my head down and let my hair cover my face.

My eyes wandered to my shoes that were a pair of black flats, while my hands played with the hem of my sky blue, knee length pleated white buttoned up short sleeved shirt was sticking out slightly from being tucked in at my waist. My first three buttons undone and my neck tie was nowhere to be seen. The only thing around my neck was a wolf necklace and a choker of Yin, which is the dark one of the Yin-Yang symbol around me. My back pack hung to my side covered with many different band buttons and random patches.

As I kept walking straight into the school and towards the main doors, I heard whispering all around me. I lifted my head up to see all eyes on me and then they disappear. *Yep, this is High school. Here is the gossip now where's the drama* I thought that then I began to giggle quietly and walked up the stairs.

As I got to the giant pink doors, I grabbed the handle and opened one of them. I stepped into the new path ahead of me and onto my new adventure.


	3. Chapter 2

I only own the Night family and none of the Ouran character's. Also I just made up this schedule off the top of my head. Also, I am just using English names for the teachers since it's easier.

Side Notes: *Thinking "Talking

**~In the Hallway~**

*Where did I put my schedule? They sent it to me in the mail* I stopped in mid-walk to dig in my bag. "Notebook, notebook, pen, random crumble paper, I-pod, sketch pad, Ah schedule! There you are" I grabbed the newly crumbled paper. "Maybe I should go and pick up some folders after school" feeling a sweat drop appear on the back of my head. *Well let's see what I am dealing with this year*

**1st period-** **Business Math (Mr. Smith)  
**

**2nd period- Anatomy (Mr. John)  
**

**3rd period- English (Mrs. Duke)  
**

**4th period- Lunch  
**

**5th period- Study hall/ free time**

**6th period- Art (Mrs. Ash)  
**

**7th period- Creative Writing (Mrs. Day)**

**8th period- ****Club time (Who ever is your President)**  


*Really! They gave me math that early in the morning! I am so going to fail this class but, mom always said I got high scores when I had math that early. I think that is because I am half way asleep and everything just goes straight in and not out…* Shaking my head at those thoughts I looked around me "Well since I am here might as well look around to find my classes for tomorrow. Since everyone is in 8th-period."

~5 minutes later of wandering~

*How the hell do you get around this place!* Swinging my head both ways, just seeing empty halls and stair ways. *Ugh, great just great all I need right now is a serial killer in here, and some dark creepy music and I have a perfect horror film* frowning slightly then turned into a laugh.

"Well I should try to find and ask someone for help I guess or I'm stuck wandering these halls" starting to walk into a random direction I turned right into some random hall with three doors. I approach the first door with fancy writing of **-Music Room 1-** over it. I reached out with both my hands and pulled the door to open and it didn't budge. *Lovely, just lovely* so I turned from the unfazed door to walk to the next one but didn't try to open the second one and head straight to the third one.

*Why do they have three music rooms if they aren't even using them?* Stopping at **Music Room 3**, I tilted my head to the left because I could hear people talking lightly on the other side. *Well at least I found someone…really hoping they aren't a creep or worse* slowly guiding my hand to the door handle, I pulled a little and the door budged, opening fast and I began to feel nervous. The door swung open widely and rose petals fell all around me.

*Well that wasn't weird…..* Blinking a few times I could see a figures standing before me, to be accurate 7. As the petal died out before me stood six very handsome guys and…HARUHI! *WHAT THE….*

All the guys and Haruhi said in sync "Welcome to the Host Club!" All I could do was blink then out of my mouth stumbled "Host…club….." Then from the group, the tall blonde strides up to me. His hand reached for my own and brought it up to his lips. He gave me a light kiss upon my hand and spoke in a soft prince like voice "Welcome Princess to the Host Club" and gave me a million watt smile that would make most girls fall for.


	4. Chapter 3

**~Host Club/ Music Room 3~**

I just kept staring at the blonde in front of me and the only thought that ran through my mind was *Creep alert!* I quickly pulled my hand back. *Why is it I always find the weirdo's…oh, he's talking I guess I should listen for now*

"Well my princess, I have never seen your beautiful face before in this room! If I may ask what is your name?" as his one hand wrapped its self around my waist pulling me close, while the other grabbed a hold of my chin and brought me closer to his face. *Okay he is a new level of weird on my scale*

Pulling back from his very close embrace, I fixed my clothes and took out any of the wrinkles that were created by Blondie. Tilting my head to the right and letting my hair fall in front of my one eye, I spoke "Uh hi? I am Night Rose and uh who are you guys and what is the Host Club?" giving a very weird look as I brought my head up straight.

After I spoke all the guys looked at me in pure shock and I mean all of them except, Haruhi. Then they just ran and made a circle…well Haruhi was more liked dragged there but, anyway. They all started to whisper about something.

*Okay that's cool leave the very confused new girl out of the loop. Assholes!* giving off a annoyed looked *Looks like they never got that responds before and Blondie is freaking out bad…oh well might as well look around here*

My eyes scanned over the room looking for any type of instruments but, there weren't any in sight. *That's weird, a music room without instruments…I wonders if they have…*Shaking my head from that thought, I looked more at the details in the room

* * *

**~In the circle~**

Tamaki started to yell in a whisper tone and throwing his arms around liked a lunatic "How does she not know who we are! We're the Host Club, where the school handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands!" as he ends his rant he goes to his little dark corner and starts mumbling to himself.

Hikaru and Kaoru give side glances to each other and started to snicker as their lord is growing mushrooms in his corner. Hikaru started "Well she might not know us but…" as Kaoru finished "We already like her!" swinging their arms over each other and giving a thumbs up.

Kyouya sighed and pushed up his glasses, giving the twins a glare which stopped there fooling around. Everyone stopped to look at him for the all knowing question of 'Who is she?' Pulling out his laptop and starting to type on it to gain the information his once blank face formed into a twitching eye.

Everyone gained a very lost look as he spoke "**Name: Rose Night, Age: 17, Class: 2A, siblings: 1 = Artie Night, Parents: Marie & Arthur Night**" then closed his computer and pushed up his glasses once more. Their face's pulled off a blank face. The first one to speak was Hunny "Well she seems nice…I wonder if she likes cakes. Right Takashi."

Takashi looked down at him and nodded. Then they all looked to the girl named Rose.

**~Back to Rose~**

I finally sat down on the couch nearby since I got bored I started to sketch an anime lion. *Hmm I wonder what they are talking about and if they are done?* Looking up from my doddle and over to them, they are all staring at me.

*Uh why are they staring at me* as a sweat drop appeared on the back of my head. Then I heard the clock give off a dong noise. Quickly glancing in that direction my eyes widen at what I seen *Shit! I'm late, crap!* stuffing all my work in my bag I began sprinting out of the third music room.


	5. Chapter 4

****I only own the Night family nothing else.

**~Back in Music Room 3~**

They all blinked together and stared in the spot where she just sat. The first person to react was Hunny. "I wonder where she went to in such a hurry. Do you think she just remember that she forgot to put away her cake?" With the last question he spoke with such fear and Mori had to put a hand on Hunny to calm him down.

Kaoru and Hikaru both noticed something white under the table by the couch the girl once sat on. They both walked over and Kaoru bent down to get it. Once he had it, he stood up and flipped it to the side that it was written on. They both thought at the same time *Wow* as they stared at the paper.

Tamaki ran over to the twins and grab the paper they were looking at. On the paper was an anime lion laying up high in a tree with the sun setting behind it. Tamaki stared at in awe "Men and Haruhi, the new commoner is an artist!"

The twins gave off one of their mischief grins. Kaoru started "I think we should follow her…" then Hikaru "Since she forgot her picture and…" they both stated "she's new and more likely to get lost in the city"

Haruhi walked over and took the paper from Tamaki "She is good but, shouldn't we wait till tomorrow since we have the club today?" trying to save the girl from these annoying rich bastards. Tamaki heard none of what she said since he was lost in thought

"Men we need to find this princess! She shouldn't be wandering all alone out there on the cold streets! Who knows what could happen to her…" as his little mind theater played events that could happen to the quiet princess. As he snapped back to reality, looking around nobody was listening and they were half way down the hall.

Finally putting two and two together he realized his 'Daughter' left with those devils…"Don't worry Haruhi daddy is here to save you from those twins!"

* * *

**~On the street with Rose~**

*Aw man, I just got this job and I'm going to be late on my first day! This is great…just GREAT!*as I was running down the street there was nothing but blurs around. Now you're probably thinking 'wait isn't this girl rich, why didn't she take her limo', well I rather be running because at least you're getting a workout. I started to focus my eyes on the building coming up in my path.

The building was on a corner of a street, the whole outside was covered in bricks and was gated off by a waist high fence. Tables were set out side all over and each table had blue umbrellas in the center of the table. The sign above this building was in white block letters spelling out **-Twilight-**.

*Awesome! At least it's in view now so not much farther for me…Sweet!*A grin reached my face as I began to sprint fast. Coming to the opening of the gate and taking three more steps to the door. My hands touched the door knob to open the door until…I heard laughter. Turning my head I see a family heading straight to this restaurant. *If I go in now then I would be on time but look like a bitch but, if I wait for them then I will be late…why me…*

**~On the street with the Host Club~**

For the last 10 minutes they were running around trying to find this artist, mystery girl and by 'they' I mean the twins and Tamaki running around like kids in a candy store. Kyouya, Haruhi, and Mori were walking normal with Hunny on Mori's shoulders.

While Kyouya got 'them' to stop running around and yelling, up ahead they see the girl they have been looking for at the entrance of a new restaurant called **-Twilight-**…..


	6. Chapter 5

****Sorry the host club wasn't really in this one but, they will be in the next one i promise. Also i do not own the Host Club.

**~At the Entrance of Twilight~**

**~Rose's view~**

As I stood here with my hand on the door I had a mental argument with myself. Finally I made up my mind and opened the door…..then turned and waited for them to enter. The figures were a family of five, two parents and three kids.

The father stood tall in a dark blue jeans and deep green polo shirt. His brunet hair was combed back like he was going to a business meeting and his blue eyes twinkled with joy. Beside him was a pretty curly haired blonde, who reached to his nose in height. Her piercing green eyes watched her children carefully as they walked to the restaurant. She walked with such grace as her green dress moved in the wind.

In front of the couple were the three children. The first was a young boy around the age of 10. He wore light blue jeans and had on a pale red jacket. His messy blonde hair blew in the wind, while bright blue eyes held mischief and adventure. He was running from two little girls. The girls looked around 5 years old. They were in the same dress but in different colors, one pink while the other was in purple. The reason for this was because the two brunet, green eyed girls were twins.

They reached the door and the man smiled at me "Thank you but, you didn't have to wait. We would have got it" I smiled back at him and replied "Believe me it was no problem sir. I was heading in anyway and you guys weren't very far". The blonde women gave me a small grin and with a hint of humor said "Well, don't we have such a polite young woman here" I rubbed the back of my neck out of embarrassment and gave off a light laugh "Thank you but, that's just how I was raised. Now, how about I get you guys inside and next to one of our televisions" smiling at them.

At the mention of the TV all three kids looked up to me and smiled brightly at the sound of that. As we all headed inside I caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall and all that went through my mind was *Late on the first day…I'm so going to get yelled at by my boss* looking at the smiling kids I couldn't help but smile too *Oh well…it was worth it*then followed after them.

**~The Host Club Near the Entrance~**

They all popped their heads out of the bushes. Some of them weren't very happy with being in the bushes…not saying any names. They looked at the front doors of the restaurant and saw Rose talking to the family.


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own the Host Club.

**~With the Host Club~**

The arrangement of who is next to who in the bush goes like this from left to right…Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyouya, Hunny, and Mori.

As they watched Rose interact with the family Hikaru crossed his arms in annoyances "Why did she wait for them anyways. It wasn't like they were close or anything, so why did she lie. What was the point of it?" Haruhi rolled her eyes at that comment thinking *Why do these rich bastards always think of what they could get out of it*

Kyouya looked at Hikaru then back at the sports bar in front of them. He opened his black notebook and wrote something in it, closed it, then pushed up his glasses "Well since we are here we should check out this place…" and started to walk towards the door.

Everyone looked at one another then followed after him, all except Haruhi who, was dragging herself there *Why are we even following her? Apparently she knows where she is going and we could have given back her picture tomorrow…also, HOW AM I GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!*

* * *

**~Inside Twilight with Rose~**

As I entered with the family and got to the hostess/host stand, I looked to the father "Did you guys make reservations?" his smiled dropped and shook his head no to me. I just smiled and lifted my finger up, giving the one minute signal. Walking over I looked into the restaurant I saw a booth that was open with the perfect view of one of our televisions.

I looked back to the family and I felt my smile get bigger, before I could get to the menu's my new boss walked in with a death glare in my direction…until he saw the customers and gave off a very cheesy grin.

I felt a sweat drop appear*Okay…this guy is crazy! One minute he looks like he will rip off your head and then next he is all nice and calm…..he so going to snap one day and go on a killing spree* trying to hold back my laugh from that image, I shook my head and watched him put on his act.

Now before I go on, this is my new boss/dads employ Eric…he cares a lot about his looks. He is a little out there but, very entertaining. He has super curly blonde hair and very light hazel eyes and is short compared to most guys in their late 20's. Choice of clothes are very uh…different per-say since he looks like he should be from the era of Shakespeare…not sure why he wears it but, it's his life.

"WELCOME TO TWILIGHT!" Eric shouted with his very big and cheesy smile on. The kids looked at him as if he just shouted 'HI! I'm really an alien'. Covering my face and holding my stomach I held back my laughter because this guy was never good with kids. As he kept talking and freaked out the children more I saw the door open from the corner of my eye but, I didn't look. My reason for not looking was because I really want to see what he would tell the kids next.

Catching Eric in mid sentence, as he started to grab the menu's "Okay so we have a family of five. Two adults and three kids, so where would you like to…." When the boy got an annoyed look and interrupted him "Hey! I am NOT a kid you idiot! I'm ten and a half…thank you very much."

Eric paled a little at the boys comment. *I swear he freaks out over anything and everything…well time to save his ass!* as I smirked a little and put on **MY** act.

"Okay so that will be three adults and two kids. I know a great spot for you all, so if you will follow me please." Smiling as I grabbed the adult each a menu and three kid ones with crayons. *I have a feeling he might want to color and draw to* as I lead them to the booth I found.

As I started walking I glanced back at the entrance to see the look on Eric's face. Instead I saw that group of boys and Haruhi I met briefly when I entered that room back at the school. *What did they call themselves again…club, well it was something club. I forgot what that weirdo Blondie said when he was talking to me*


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own the Host Club**  
**

**~With the Host Club~**

Kyouya was in the lead so naturally he got to the door before anyone else and opened the door to walk in but, Tamaki and the Twins appeared out of now where before him. The reason for this was that it was a race to see who would sit next to Haruhi.

**~5 minutes earlier~**

Hikaru and Kaoru were whispering to each other on their walk to the restaurant with the others. Tamaki kept glance at each of them to try and hear what they were planning. They both gained a crafty smile, Kaoru started "I wonder who will sit next to Haruhi…" then Hikaru "Yeah I guess it should go by class order…" then both turning to Tamaki giving a sly smile "I guess that means we get to sit next to Haruhi since she is in our class…."

Tamaki froze with horror as he imaged what they we do if they sat next to his daughter "Daddy does not approve of this! I will not have you two devils next to my sweet daughter!" as he swung his arms like a wild man. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled *He fell right into the trap* and Kaoru started "Okay then how about this, whoever makes it inside first…" then Hikaru finished "Gets to sit next to Haruhi, my lord".

Tamaki stopped his little rage and went into a daydream about him and Haruhi then came back with fire in his eyes "I will be victorious! In the quest to save my daughter" The three of them lined up…then took off. Of course now, Haruhi heard the whole thing and gave of an irritated looked.

* * *

**~Back to normal time~**

As they ran into the restaurant and almost running over the Shadow King in the process of this little event. Kyouya sent them a glare then took a deep breath, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. As he did this Mori, Hunny and Haruhi entered through the door…once they were in our shadow king followed.

With everybody inside now the twins were celebrating while Tamaki was in his corner woes once again. Hikaru smirked "Ha, looks like we won so…." As Kaoru continued "We get to sit next to Haruhi". They wrapped their arms around her; Hikaru's arm went around her waist as Kaoru's went around her shoulders. Haruhi crossed her arms and with displeasure "Don't I have a say in this?"

Tamaki got enraged at this and pointed at the twins "That wasn't a fair race! You pushed me back and I will not allow my daughter to sit next to you two scheming twins!" then looked at Kyouya "Mommy, tell them that…" But he slapped his hand over Tamaki's mouth, and then pointed to the scene in front of them.

Everyone eyes followed to where he was pointing to. What they saw was Rose, the Family and a very odd and disturbing guy. They couldn't really hear what was being said but, saw Rose was genuinely about to burst out laughing and the strange man was frozen in shock. As they came closer they caught part of the conversation.

"Ok let me correct him three adults and 2 children. I know a good spot for you guys so if you can follow me please." As she smiled to them grabbing the adult menus and 3 kid menus with crayons but, before she had fully disappeared she glanced over her shoulder and saw us. We all froze at her stare but, her eyes lingered on Haruhi before leaving.

* * *

**~With the Family~**

**~Rose's view~**

As I walked with the family, the twin girls had clung to my uniform skirt. *Ah fuck, I forgot to change into my work clothes before I got here. Here is another thing for him to yell at me for. So maybe wandering around school today was not the brightest idea since I didn't find ANY of my classes * shaking my head.

As I looked down to the twin and smiled to them "So what are your guy's names?" they both looked at me and gave a wired grin. Raising my eyebrow I was about to speak but they interrupted me "Well our names are Emma and Emily". I blinked at them and tried to talk again when there brother ran up to me and stated "And I'm Nathan!" with a very big beam.

*These kids are something…* as we came closer to the area I worked in I looked to the spot I told the kids about. All the booths were in the shape of the letter 'U', so there would be enough room to sit a big group of people. Right across from the booth is a big flat screen television. The table was a light brown and had a plastic cover over it.

The girls let go of me and ran to the booth laughing. Nathan went over to help hoist them up to the booth then climbed in. Their parents entered on the other side, as I set the menus in front of them to look over. "Okay, so I will give you guys some time to look over the food…Do you guys know what you would like to drink?"

The mother smiled at me "I think we all will have a sweet tea's" as the rest of the family nods eagerly. Writing it down "Well one of the other employs will bring it out for you since I…uh well…should get changed" then looking down at my school clothes. The father laughed "Go on before you get into anymore trouble then needed" then made the hand motion of shooing me away. I couldn't help but laugh at that as a scampered away to the back.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hey guys, I am going to be setting up a poll soon for everyone to vote on who should Rose end up with.

Since she is still going to be getting to know all the guys, I am using this poll to see each day which guy is the most popular one. Then in the chapter i am working on, i will create a cute moment between them away from the other guys.

This is so each guy can have a chance for her but, it will also help me tell who she **COULD** end up with depending on the readers votes.

I know everybody loves a different guy from the show, So you better be voting for your favorite guy in order for the moments.  
Thank you to everyone who has been reading this series also! :)


	9. Chapter 8

****Sorry i haven't updated in a while i was working on some of my drawings...

I was thinking about writing one-shots for people if they wanted me to but,

Anyway here is the next chapter of the **'New Kid' :)  
**

* * *

**~With the Host Club~**

Haruhi kept staring at where Rose once stood *why does she look at me as if I know her...do I know her?* while lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Tamaki trying and failing to sneak past the abnormal man.

Tamaki was tiptoeing by the man that Rose knew, to try and get to the beautiful maiden. As he did Eric's face turned slightly red by angry but, he held it back as he spoke through his teeth "Sir, welcome to twilight…how many is in your group" and gave a very eerie smile to him and everybody else.

Tamaki jumped like a scared cat from the man's voice and frozen in his spot unsure what to do until a voice spoke up…." There are seven of us and we would like a booth" Kyouya gave one of his fake smiles at the man.

Eric's face turned blank and grabbed the menus and turned to walk at a swift pace. He was heading into the area which Rose had gone into with the family.

The Host Club quickly followed after him into the dining area of the restaurant. As they entered they saw Rose interacting with the family then, rushed off into an employ area only.

* * *

**~With Rose~**

I rushed into the employ area and headed to my locker and snatched my lock to get inside to grab my stuff. After the locker door swung open I swiftly grabbed my bag and ran to the women's bathroom.

**~5 minutes later~**

As I fixed myself in the mirror, I took actually time to see the uniform my dad picked out for the restaurant. I had simple black sneakers that were slip proof *that's awesome for me! Since I always fall over my own two feet* and some black pants too. I started to fix my collar on my white button up shirt, then I moved to a just my gray vest and smoothed out all the invisible wrinkles on me.

*The outfit may not be the most colorful one but it sure is comfy….it could also be a LOT worse* I dashed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where the apron's were at. As I step right into the kitchen I collided with a person who was slightly built…

* * *

**~To the Dining Area~**

**~With Host Club~**

Tamaki was the first to jump into the booth to the left of the family and started yelling "Haruhi my daughter come sit next to daddy!" as he opened his arms wide for her to jump in. Haruhi gave him a bizarre look until someone else jumped into his arms.

That person being said was Hunny and then Mori slid in right next to his cousin. Before Tamaki could tell his loving daughter to sit on his other side Kyouya took that sit. Thus cause him to fall into depression as the twins sandwiched Haruhi in.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey Everyone, I am really sorry i haven't added any chapters in a while there has been a lot of things going on in my life which has gotten in the way of me posting.

Though i have been writing in my note book (Both this story and other one's i have started) when i find the time, i just need to post them lol.

Also a big thanks to everyone who has sent reviews, ever time i get one it really does make me smile knowing that people are reading this.

But after a long, long wait here is the next chapter of the NEW KID!

**~With Rose~**

"Ow…what the hell did I run into now?!" rubbing the sore spot on my head as I looked up. There stood a man with short messy dark brown hair and deep brown eyes that would melt any girl if she would look into them. The man gave a soft chuckle "Well, well aren't you so lady like…" as he gave me a bright smile and held out my apron for me.

Rolling my eyes "Yeah, yeah lady like…..you're telling this to the girl who didn't want to be a princess as a child but a pirate. Nice to see you too bro, how are you this fine day" as I smiled at him, while grabbing my apron and tying it around my waist.

Let me give you a quick introduction. This guy right here is my older brother Artie, he is 28 years old and yeah it's a big age difference but we get along just fine. He is very sweet and funny. He is a great brother and is always there for me.

"I always said you are the oddest of this family…and I am doing alright, except my baby sister is late on her first day of work now why has that happened Rose" he spoke as he grabbed 5 glasses and handed them to me.

Grabbing the glasses "Oh ha-ha you are so funny and I was late because 1, my new school is a damn fucking castle and 2, I was holding the door open for some customers" and started putting ice in all them, then pouring the sweet tea up in each one.

My brother rose an eyebrow at me "I really doubt that your school is that big and should've seen that coming…I guess you did learn something from your Sgt. and Col then…" he spoke to me teasingly I pushed pass him to grab a tray and walked back to the cups.

"Whatever one, you weren't there and two we can talk later about this. I really shouldn't make Eric anymore pissed off at me" We both laughed, as I put the cups on the tray and headed out the door.

* * *

**~The Dining Area~ **

**~With the Hosts~**

The hosts sat at their booth looking thru the menus. Some were looking more into the price (coughHaruhicoughKyouyacough…my bad) while, the other looked at the foods served.

"Look Takashi they have cakes…though it's only two kinds" Hunny held up the menu in his face. Takashi used his hand to lower the menu from his view

"Strange all the items on here are surprisingly low" Hikaru stated as he flipped through the menu "Yeah and the food here varies a lot" Kaoru glanced at his brother.

In a whisper yell "Don't insult the commoner's way" Tamaki stated then glance quickly at Haruhi, the twins followed suit.

Haruhi lifted her gaze at them with a glare then mumbled "Rich Bastards…"


	11. Chapter 10

**~With Rose~**

Coming out of the kitchen, while balancing the tray I stride over to the family. As I got closer to them I see kids doodling."Here we go four sweet tea's!" as I placed each glass to its owner.

The mother smiled at me as I placed the last glass in front of her. "So have you guys decided on what you're going to eat" as I put the tray under my arm and pulled out my note pad.

"Yes we have, I'll have the cheese burger, medium, with no mayo and onion rings. Honey…" the man looked over to his wife "Hmm…I think I'll have the burger, medium rare, with no onions and french fries".

Nodding "Alright, then what about you Nathan" as I wrote down what they want and looked to the kids. Nathan looked up from his drawing "I'll have a burger too, uh… medium, nothing on it but ketchup and fries please" then went back to his picture. The twins looked at me and said in unity "We'll have chicken stripes and french fries please!"

Smiling I started "Right, a cheese burger, no mayo, medium with onion rings; A burger, no onions, medium rare with fries; a burger, nothing but ketchup, medium with fries, and lastly 2 plates of chicken stripes with fries" giving a quick look at each of them, as the nodded to me.

"Great I'll go put this order in, if you need anything just call me over" as I started to walk to my next customers. As I neared the next table I came face to face with seven very familiar people *Today is just not my fucking day is it…*

* * *

**~With the Host Club~**

"Why is there no ramen on here…" Tamaki pouted as he looked through the menu quickly for signs of it. The twins chuckled, while wrapping their arms around Haruhi who shoved them off…

A mysteries voice spoke "Sadly no we don't have ramen on here, though it's one of my favorite foods…" quickly the host club's eyes glanced on to a familiar figure... Rose gave off a cheeky grin and gave a slight wave "So um... what would you guys like to drink" as I got my pad ready.

The club sat there and blinked at Rose. There was an awkward silence until "I would like a black cup of coffee" that came from Kyouya who looked straight at me with his fake smile. *Creepy much…* writing it down "Alright, now what about the rest of you guy" as looked to the rest of them.

"Takashi and I will have sweet teas" Hunny spoke up "We will also have that too" Hikaru and Kaoru answered. "I'll just have water…" Haruhi added as she set down the menu "Well my princess, I'll have whatever you think is best" as he grabbed my hand.

*Uh…what the hell?!* sliding my hand out of his grip. "Right, I'll give you a few more minutes to decide on what you want" giving a small smile to them and quickly walked away. *Why the hell did they follow me here… I knew it! Blondie is a damn stalker... Ugh why me, I just came back here and I already attracted weirdos *


	12. Chapter 11

**~With the Host Club~**

"Well she took that…" Hikaru started "Strangely well" as Kaoru finished. As their eyes followed her until she disappeared into the kitchen. "Though we think you freaked her out my lord" they spoke simultaneously.

Tamaki started to gap like a fish out of water "What! I did not freak her out…right my daughter" looking to Haruhi for reassurance. She glance to him "well it was kind of creepy sempai..."

Suddenly all the club see is Tamaki's soul slowly slipped out of him…"what are you guys going to get? I was thinking of the cheese cake but, they also have German chocolate cake…hmm" Hunny spoke as he got lost in thought.

* * *

**~With Rose~**

After getting all the drinks together and putting the order in I couldn't help but sigh *it seems like she really doesn't recognize me… have I changed that much*I started to play with my wolf necklace.

"So you come in late, not in uniform and are just standing around!" a voice snapped me from my thoughts. Eyes cracked open and stared straight into Eric's eyes.

Pinching the bridge of my nose "Eric I…" but "No, just no! I don't care that your father owns this business, you are MY employee and I will NOT bend ANY rules just for you!" he yelled at me. Clenching my teeth I spoke back nice as possible "Eric, take some money out of my pay…do whatever you feel like because right this minute I am not dealing with you while there are customers out there…Alright!"

There was a long pause until "Darling, your orders up" my eye glanced to the chef and muttered a "Thanks" walking over I placed each plate on a nearby tray, then lifted it with my right hand as my left took the one with drinks. Turning to face Eric "Now excuse me! I have a job to do" then passed by him lividly to the door.

* * *

**~Host Club~**

"Has everyone picked what they are getting" Kyouya stated as he put down his menu and a chorus of yes were heard but in the mixed was two no's.

All their heads turned to Haruhi and then Tamaki. Kyouya raised an eyebrow at them waiting for an explanation. Tamaki's face was still buried into the menu and all anyone heard from him was mumbling until Hunny pushed down the menu.

"I am not sure just what to get there is so many things to choose from!" he shouted causing the other customers to turn and look at him. Haruhi let out a sigh "I am just not hungry…" then sat her menu down on the table and closed her eyes.

* * *

**~Rose~**

*Bastard! I don't care if he is my boss and thinks he can talk to me that way…* letting out a deep sigh "Well I guess that is what to be expected when you are the daughter of the owner and all…" then giving a frown until I got closer to my tables and put on a fake smile.

Placing the tray of drinks on a nearby table I headed over to the family. "Alright order up! 1 cheese burger, medium with no mayo and a side of rings" placing the dish in front of the dad. "A burger, medium rare with no onions and side of fries" then turned to the mom.

"Now a burger with nothing on it but ketchup and fries" smiling lightly at Nathan "Finally last but of course not least 2 plates of chicken strips and fries" as I gave the twins their food I did a little bow which caused some giggles to abrupt.

"Enjoy! If you need anything just call me over" letting off a goofy grin then trade my now empty tray for the drinks. As I walked closer to the group of Very handsome boy and Haruhi I notice all their eyes were on Blondie.

"So here are your drinks" I spoke up which caused their gaze to settle on me. Ignoring the stares I placed each cup down then looked straight to Blondie "Uhm I gave you a cup of sweet tea…"

He smiled at me "Princess, though this tea is sweet, I believe you are so much sweeter" then gave me a wink. I couldn't help but start to giggle causing the group to go into shock for that fact he got to me through that line.

"I 'm sorry…it's just that…that was SUPER corny!" then busted into a fit of laughter again as Tamaki's face fell into a frown. "Anyway...What can I get for you guys?"

"I'll have some strawberry short-cake" Hunny quickly answered then look to the tall dark-haired man beside him."Slice of chocolate drizzled cheese cake" he spoke then handed his and Hunny menu to Kyouya. "We'll have the curry and rice" Twin spoke then followed with their menus to Kyouya.

Who then turned to me "Burger, medium rare with fries" grabbing Blondie's and Haruhi's menu then handed them to me. "Alright then and how about you two?" as I finished writing the orders I look to the unspoken two.

"My love, once more I'll trust your taste on what to give your handsome prince" as he reached for my hand but turned in time to face Haruhi and looked into her eyes.

"I 'm not hungry" she stated as she took a sip from her drink. "Uhm... Alright be back soon" as I turned away from them I caught a slight growling noise *Stubborn Women!* letting a slight giggle out from under my breath.

* * *

**~Host Club~**

They all watched as she walked away them."I really thought she fell for me...Daughter…"gripping onto Haruhi's shoulders for dear life and cried out in desperation "Please tell daddy he hasn't lost his touch! PLEASE!" then started to shake her.

Lifting his hands from her shoulders "Shouldn't we just have given her the drawing back…?" as she spoke everyone was ignoring her and paying attention to Tamaki instead.


	13. Chapter 12

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in forever and that this one is really short too.

I got into a slight writers block on what I was going to do next but i figured it out! :)

* * *

~Rose~

Entering the kitchen I see my brother talking to the chef."Hey I am going to pay for this meal so can you take it out of my pay check or I can just give you the money?" as I handed the chef my order of food then turned to my brother. Who looked at me confused.

"Uhm…which one and why exactly" as he motion me to follow him. "The last one on the list, The tuna sandwich with chips and the reason well…just to see if something clicks I guess" as we stopped in his office.

Raising a brow to me "And what the hell is that suppose to mean? You know what…I don't even want to know " as he held his hands up in a surrendering pose. "Look I'll pay for it myself if you babysit this Friday night alright?" as he typed in something to his laptop.

I gave a surprised looked "Alright who is she and have I met her before?" he stopped typing then begun again. "It's a business meeting, that is all Rose" he spoke with a stern voice which cause me to give a wicked grin "Oooo big brother really likes this one and she hasn't even met our family yet even more interest…what scared we will make her go running?"

Closing his laptop he started to push me out the door "yes since you like going on very random pranking spree's like your pink dying one…" my grin only grew more "you know you just loveee those HOT pink sock!" I yelled as he slammed the door in my face "Meany!"

~fast forward to food being done~

"Right, back to the weirdo's who I found" as I marched out on to the floor I was stopped by a soft "Excuse me" looking down I see Emma standing there.

"Ello darling, what cha need?"I asked in a different voice which brought a smile. "Daddy wanted to ask you for the bill and 2 food containers" she spoke in her soft little voice. "Alright tell him I am on the job" giving her a nod which she returned then ran to tell him.

I walked up to the guys and saw the twins hugging Haruhi and Blondie seemed to be in his own little world but his whole face is turning into a bright red tomato. Meanwhile Haruhi looked purely annoyed.

All I could do is blink and give a 'WTF' look at this scene. As I cleared my throat to get that attention "Ehm! Uhm sorry for interrupting but, I have your food…" as I placed the food to each of their owners. I can hear in the distance Eric arguing with someone else.

"Alright here you go" while bring the tray to my chest "If you need anything just call me over!" then I quickly headed to the front to find Eric and see what has his underwear in a bunch.


	14. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! So I hope you guys are doing better than me.

I found out that when I am in a very horrible mood I make a character turn that way too. Which I find very funny now when i re-read what I wrote the day after.

My bad mood was caused by an order I made from GameStop to get Pokémon white 2 & Professor Layton: The Curious Village. I was super excited for both these games and when I got them they were broken. My Ds didn't even acknowledge the Professor Layton game and the Pokémon said it couldn't find the data...(I was so pissed off & very depressed by this:( )

But I called the company and they are sending me a new Pokémon game but they don't have they other so I am getting my money back.

Anyways to the story! :D

* * *

**~Host Club~**

Everyone started to dig into their food except for Haruhi. Kaoru noticed and whispered to her "Why aren't you eating?" she looked to him "I didn't order anything and I don't have the money to pay for this….I need to go and talk to the waitress about this" Kaoru understood and got up for her to follow after the girl.

As Haruhi went to hunt down the waitress she thought back to the sandwich she got *A tuna sandwich nobody knows that I use to get them when I was younger from a friend…only dad knew other than…*shaking my head "No it couldn't be…could it?"

* * *

**~Rose~**

"Eric, what's the matter now? Ah!" something flew into my chest with such an impact that it made me stumble backward and land on my butt.

*What the hell just hit me….ow my poor butt * looking down I saw some crazy bushy brunette hair and a pair of light brown eyes filled with adventure bordered into my own.

"Lily? What are you doing here? You should be at your piano lesson… Mom will not be happy that you skipping it…AGAIN" As I brushed her long curly and wild hair out of her eyes, speaking softly with a knowing smile.

Her smile turned into a pout as she crossed her "But sissy! It's no fun at all and it's so boring sitting there! I rather be with you than that witch of a teacher…" as she gave me a 'Please don't make me go' look.

Letting out a chuckle "Alright, Alright I won't…if" I raised a finger to let her know to wait before celebrating "You tell your mom why you keep doing this…deal?" then put my hand out to shake on it.

"Fine!" she gave a shake with a frown. Shaking my head I looked to Eric "Relax, it's my cousin and my mom's god-daughter. I'll take care of her" as I walked to him and took the receipt from his little area, I patted him on the shoulder.

Quickly I stride to Lily picking her up and tickling her causing a burst of giggles. "Sp what happens if I told you that I am a witch? Then is your teacher and me the same then?" give a mischief smile that matched my eyes.

She was playing with my wolf necklace then stopped "NO! You are nothing like her. You are fun and always have stories to tell…while she is blah" then looked more in-depth on the necklace. "Hey sis? Who gave you this necklace that you always wear".

For a moment I went numb thinking about how to answer "My best friend gave this to me. So that I could always remember her no matter where I went in this crazy world. I gave her one of a dog because she was always loyal and stayed by my side through anything and everything. While she gave me this wolf one because I was just as loyal but, I ventured alone…a lot".

I remember that day clearly…the tears, hugs and the farewells. With a tiny sorrowful smile which I hide quickly from Lily "Alright, How about I get you some Italian cookies and see what I can do about getting out early to go pick up your brother"

Turning to walk to the dining area with Lily I came face to face with Haruhi *How long was she standing there. Shit! Please tell me she didn't hear me…this wasn't how I wanted her to find out*

"Haruhi…uhm I"

* * *

**~With Haruhi~**

Following the waitress I heard her boss having a breakdown about something again. I didn't enter right after her but stayed behind and hide behind the wall. I stuck my head out to see a little girl jump on Rose, which ended with her falling on her butt.

*She looks so at easy with that girl*watching as she interact I couldn't help but smile at the scene. The kid Lily pointed at Rose's wolf necklace that seemed oddly familiar. Rose stopped in her steps and her face went into a far off look. (Think when Willy Wonka played as Johnny Depp is having his flash backs)

She answered with a solemn look "My best friend gave this to me. So that I could always remember her no matter where I went in this crazy world" I subconsciously touched where my necklace lay of a dog… I swiftly put my hand down and continued to listen.

*Rose… It's her. She looks so different but yet she looks the same. Why didn't she tell me she was back…*emotion over took me at what I just heard, the strongest one was anger.

Rose turned to walk to where I stood in the doorway. Her face was full of shock and stuttered out "Haruhi…uhm".

"Why…why didn't you tell me?" I yelled at her harshly causing her to flinch back. She opened her mouth but, I cut her off"Never mind... " pushing her now crumpled up drawing into her chest and then bolted out.

* * *

**~Nobodies~**

As Haruhi ran out the door Rose started to become teary eyed and breathing heavily. She had pure anguished across her facial features. She pulled Lily closer to her body as her dirty blonde locks covered her face. Taking a deep breath she put on a smile to hide her pain and went back to work.

* * *

**~Host Club~**

Everyone but Kaoru didn't notice that Haruhi left the table. From the corner of their eyes they see her dish being lifted off the table.


	15. Chapter 14

Thank you everybody for reading my story it means a lot to me! Without a here is the story.

* * *

~Host club~

Kaoru turned to see who was taking Haruhi's plate. His vision was of Rose who gave him a tiny smile. He returned it and softly spoke "Uhm our friend is coming back".

Rose blinked owlishly at him then her face came to a sudden realization "Oh uhm yeah I just ran into her and she told me she had to go. I told her not to worry about the food it was already paid for" then timidly smiled.

He gave a nod at her, and then went back to eating. She took that as her cue to leave, after a few seconds (to let them process what she said) pasted, all the boys dropped their utensils and shot their heads to her.

Rose turned to leave the boys but, looked over her shoulder at the strange group with a look and secured the little girl in her arms. Then spoke loud enough for them to hear her.

"You know I am starting your school as of tomorrow you could have just stopped me in the halls or lunch to give me the drawing back…but, thanks I guess for stalking me all the way here" giving a shrug then started to leave.

Tamaki went to jump up to convince Rose that Haruhi wasn't a girl but a 'Manly' man. She stopped abruptly then did a 180 to face them. She looked down at the girl in her arms and whispered something within her ear. Once she when done she set the child on her feet and the girl took off to the employee area.

She now stood before them with her new free hand on her hip and the other holding the plate. As a coy knowing smile spread upon her face.

"By the way next time you try to make a girl into a guy consider the fact that men and women have different face structures that are easy to tell…well that's if you're not a totally moron…but" rolling her eyes *which I believe almost all of the girl student body is at this school*

Then putting her free arm under the one with the plate and leaning to her right hip "Nice try…See ya" and with a grin she left them to take in what she just spoke before them.

* * *

~Rose ~

*Well that was interesting…. I have the strangest feeling that won't be the last time I see them. Well this is a great way to start my new life in Japan…meet some cute/weird guys, find my best friend get into a fight, have a boss who doesn't like me and I have to babysit on my first Friday here.* giggling quietly to myself then sighed.

I stopped at my only other table of the day.

"Here is your check and I'll just take these plates if you are done" as I went to take the empty tower of plates trying to balancing them. "Thank you for dining at Twilight and please come back any time" giving off a happy vibe and smile.

I head off to drop off the dishes in the kitchen, I can't help but think at what Haruhi said to me back there it's just keeps replaying like listening to a sad song on repeat for hours.

I whispered to myself as I stop in the middle of the kitchen door "I'm sorry" then putting the dirty dishes in their spot and forced back the tears that are about to fall as I noticed the staff looking at me.

I stride in a slight zigzag to get to the kitchen exit. I need to get away from the stares that were burning holes into me. Shaking my head I walk back to my area and I see the family leaving, the kid's wave at me and the parents smile.

I give a wave and fake smile back knowing that it was more of a forced one then a true one. I went straight to cleaning up their table.


	16. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't update in a while been busy but here is the next chapter!

Also if you have any themes (Example: Alice in Wonderland) that you would like them to dress in tell me. I have some ideas myself but would like to hear from you!

Thank you once again! :)

* * *

~Host Club~

The guys just sat there as Tamaki was frozen standing up and in horror.

Nobody said a word as they were still trying to process what just happen. To break the silence was Hikaru "What do we do now since she knows…" their eyes gazed over to him.

"Well we just need to convince the lovely Princess that our dear Haruhi is a man and not a girl" Tamaki shouted with such a strong burning fire in his eyes of determination.

Kyouya let out a quiet sigh as he pushes up his glasses "My lord that won't work. It seems that she has already made up her mind".

Their eyes traveled to him as Hunny chimed in "So what now?" as he hugged his bunny. Each of them sat in silence thinking of a way to convince her.

A smirk graced Kyouya's lips as he picked up his black book to write something "Since she is going to our school now… we could invite her to the club".

Tamaki's eyes lite up and sparkled at that ides. He slammed his hands on to the table and startled the others "That is brilliant! We shall invite her to the club tomorrow. Then we will use our good looks and charms to convince her to keep Haruhi's identity a secret!"

* * *

~Rose~

I started to wipe the table of any food particulars that I seen in front of me *I should go talk to my Artie on getting out of here…I can't be left alone with my thoughts today…*

I fixed the table quickly and jumped when I heard a bang. I turned to the source to see Blondie stand, talking loudly about something. I only caught a piece of what he spoke of *Good looks & charms... what the mother of cookies is he going on about over there*

Taking a deep breath I jogged over and entered the employee area then headed to where my Bro's office was. I slid to a stop at his closed-door and proceeded to knocked until Lily opened the door for me.

I smiled at her as I enter the room "Hey, do you want…" I started until he interrupted me "Can you go pick up Harry from practice and take them home" he pointed at Lily who stood beside me look innocent. "Don't worry about your tables I'll handle them" as he pushed us both out of the room and shut the door.

Blinking rapidly I turned to face Lily "This wouldn't be because of you now would it?" crossing my arms as I waited for an answer.

She gave me a cute smile and giggle "Nope!" as she skipped off to the lockers. Letting a smile spread across my face and a quiet laugh "You slowly turning into me way to much kid…" as I ran to catch up to her.


	17. Chapter 16

Hey everyone!

I am asking if you have any themes (Example: Alice in Wonderland) that you would like to see the host dress in. I have some ideas too but would like to hear yours.

If I use your theme in a chapter I will credit you for it.

Once more thank you for reading and on to the story!

* * *

~Host Club~

The group happily chattered about what will be the theme tomorrow (minus Mori & Kyouya). They were so deep into the conversation they didn't notice that a man was taking their dirty dishes and placing their check on the table.

Kaoru turned expecting to see Rose instead there stood a built man with short messy dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. "Uh…You're not our waitress" Everyone look to see the man stand before them.

Tamaki blinked confused "What happen to the beautiful princess?" making the man at the edge of the table raise a brow and cross his arms. "First I hope I am not a waitress and Second why are you calling her a princess buddy?"

Hikaru in an annoyed voice "Why are you her boyfriend or something?" give him a look which got a smirk back at him "Nope! The names Artie and she not my girlfriend, she's my employee…oh and my LITTLE sister. So mind answering my question".

Tamaki and Hikaru's face drained of color as they stared at Artie "Right that's what I thought and the so-called 'Princess' has left for today. Anyway thanks for coming to Twilight come back soon" Artie gave a short wave before heading off to the kitchen.

'"Well that was Awkward…" Kaoru spoke while Kyouya went to go pay for the meal. Slowly they climbed from the booth and followed after him "Since the Princess has left we shall just catch her in the morning and who ever finds her first will invite. Remember to use your charms" Tamaki spoke as he glances to the twins then smiled happily to the group.

* * *

~Rose~

After get my bag from my locker I grabbed Lily's tiny hand and took the back way out to avoid Eric *I really don't need to deal with him now* as I got to the sidewalk and continued to our destination.

"Hey sissy! Is it true you're watching Harry and me this Friday" Lily questions me in an excited voice as she looked towards me to confirm it. I tilted my head to her with a grin "Of course I'll make dinner and then I will make my awesome ice cream Sundays which we will eat while watching Harry Potter marathon".

Holding back my giggles as her eyes lite up at the words I spoke to her "Really?! Can you teach me how to fly too?"{*}I had to let a couple of them out at this "Hmm well I could but it's not going to be easy. First let's get your brother alright" I stopped in front of a building that looked to be for a company. Lily nodded to me as we walked into she quietly slipped behind me and became her very reserved self as we got closer to the practice room.

We stopped in front of a door and on it there was a sign with big block letters that spelled **Mrs. Vander**. *This is his teachers name from what my Aunt told me…* I knocked on the door three times loudly hoping they heard me. Lily tried to hide into my shirt as she heard the heels click on the other side of the door.

As the doorknob turn I could feel behind me she became stiff I opened my mouth to ask if she was alright when I came face to face with their teacher.

She stood about six feet tall and in very high red heels causing her to tower over me. She had on a tight black dress that was way too small for her body. Her ice blue eyes glared straight into my soul as dark strands of her hair fell out of the bun resting upon her head.

*Ok…now I see why Lily might call her a witch but you can't judge by appearance….right?* I peeked around her to see my little cousin sitting at the piano. Messy light brown locks covered the top of his head that fell in front of his dark chocolate eyes that brighten at the sight of me in the door way. As he jumped up from his spot he stumble out of the seat but, caught himself right before he was about to fall on his face. He brought up his head to catch my gaze and gave me that silly grin of his saying 'I'm alright no worries'.

"And who are YOU" a high pitch snobby voice broke me from my gaze. "Uh I am Rose and the boy you have with is my little brother who I am picking up…" I stared back into those icicles called eyes on her face. I could feel her eyes scan over me, judging me by how I dress. I crossed my arms and gave her an emotionless look as Harry approached us.

He slid by her and latched to me for a quick hug before turning to her "Thank you Miss. Vander for the lesson…" causing a devilish smirk to appear on her face "Of course sweetie". I put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his sisters. I guided them to the exit quick feeling they want out of here before I could get them out "Oh make sure the little rugrat there comes to the next lesson will you Darling…" then shut her door.

* * *

{*} This actually happened to me I was on the phone with my little cousin a couple of days ago. She and her older brother were wishing me Happy Birthday. He asked me if I still like it and if Fred, George, and Snape are my favorite characters (He is still very confused why I like them better than Harry Potter) then she jumps into the our discussion asking if I could teacher her how to fly on a broom.

At first I didn't know how to respond then I told her when I visit next time I will see what I can do. I never laughed so much nor been smile so much after hearing that from a 5-year-old. So far one of the best birthday conversations I have had. I just had to add this in somehow.


	18. Chapter 17

Hello everyone!

This chapter and the next is just mostly about Rose. But the boys and Haruhi will be back shortly.

Welcome back and Enjoy! :)

* * *

~Rose~

After getting out of that hell hole, I turned Lily and Harry to face me."Alright where did your mother find this women at" I crossed my arms giving off a playful smile causing them to giggle.

"Okay let's get you home before your mother freaks out and calls Artie" grabbing Lily's hand and playfully pushing Harry's shoulder down the sidewalk on our way.

As we weaved through the streets I notice Harry seemed more quiet than normal "So I'm watching you this Friday… and what did you learn on the piano today? Anything fun because that seems like a real party person!" my calm voice transformed in a sarcastic tone at the end.

Harry lips twitched up into a smile "Really? Sweet! Today was alright I guess but I miss my old teacher. This one is saying that I can't play beginner songs right so we are starting from the basic's…" was losing his voice at the end.

I pulled him to me and gave a tight side-hug as we walked. I mumbled under my breath "Doubt that hag has any ears for talent. She couldn't even tell if it was right in front of her".

* * *

~Fast Forward to the Mansion~

We walked up to the Iron Gate and past there stood their house. Well it was a small mansion with a fountain out in front *you really don't need this big of a house for just four people…* Shaking my head as they started to race across their lawn to the front door with laughter.

"I will beat you Lil!" Harry shouted happily at her as he sped past her.

"No you're not Brother!" she stumbled after him with her full speed. They reached the tall door one after other as I jogged up behind them. As I reached for the door handle the door had already begun to open.

An old women looking in her late forties stood before me in a maids outfit. She gave us a kind smile "oh the children are home. Come on let's get you cleaned up before dinner" she ushered them inside. The kids turned to me and gave a hug before running off to clean up.

I caught the gaze of the maid and smiled kindly "Excuse me but is Mrs. Robinson home?" returning the smile that fell to a frown "Sorry Miss Rose but she isn't home yet and the same for the Mister" she looked to the sky noticing it becoming darker.

"If you would like Miss I could call the car around for you" I followed her gaze *Might be a good idea…* I looked back and nodded to her "That sounds good but…umm… could you do a town car instead?" trying not to sound like a spoiled child. *It's just I don't want to show up in a limo where I live…I want to live like I use to, well to a point at least*.

"Alright Miss. I'll go call James for you and tell him to grab the town car" as she left I shifted my gaze to the clouded skies. "She's nice..." the area was quiet and I closed my eyes. The sound of an engine caught my ears attention.

There sat a black 2012 Lincoln town car. The driver door opened and stepped out an older gentleman. He gave me a caring smile and bowed his head a little "Miss Rose I presume".

"Yes it's nice to meet you James. Let's getting going so you can get back home" smiling to the man as I walked to the passenger door and climbed in.


	19. Chapter 18

~Rose~

James climbed in right after me and started to drive off once he settled. It was really quiet neither of us spoke *I wonder why he didn't try to guilt me into sitting in the back like all the other drivers had* I glance to him with curiosity.

He caught me staring at him "From what we heard by Mrs. & Mr. Robinson plus the children your quite independent and do the opposite of what normal people would do. That's why I didn't say anything to you" As he looked to the road.

"Uh… how…what?!" I stuttered out as my eyes widen from his words. He chuckled at me "Oh well you talked out loud just a few moments ago…" I could feel my face heat up and tried to hide behind my bangs.

The car stopped suddenly as I looked out my window sat my home. A two-story brick ranch home with a brown picked fence, porch and drive way. *Home sweet home* smiling at my home.

I turned to James "Thank you James" giving a shy grin to the grin. Before I could escape I felt a hand touch my arm causing me to turn back come face to face with a card. "It was a pleasure. Here Miss Rose if you ever need a ride again…please don't be afraid to call alright" placing the card in my hand.

Placing the card in my bag "Thank you… Bye James" I dashed out the door to my porch I heard barks welcoming me as I unlocking my door. Opening it and walking in, I got jumped on by a German Sheppard puppy and a pug that attacked me with kisses. "Haha…Ludwig…Belle…I missed you too" I quickly shut and locked the door before they got out.

Dumping my bags on the couch before I kneeled down to give love to my puppies "Were you two good today" I got up and went upstairs to my room to change. As I entered my bedroom I picked up my pajamas from my dresser then went to my bathroom to change.

Exiting the bathroom at my feet sat my orange cat meowing at me "Hello Starlight you have a good lazy day" leaning down to scoop her up into my arms as I walked to my bed before falling into it.

Starlight climbed on to my stomach and the bed shifted as Ludwig and Belle joined us. Ludwig laid by my feet and Belle to my side, closing my eyes I thought about everything that has happened today.

A smile graced my lips "Today was just a preview of what to become this year as it goes on" subconsciously petting starlight as thunder rumbled outside than rain started to pour.

Glancing to the window "A storm…hope Haruhi is alright" then to my clock *Should get to sleep I have a long day tomorrow* moving Starlight next to Belle as I slipped under my covers "Night Guys" letting sleep take me away.

* * *

Hey the next chapter the boys are back and it's officially the first day of school for Rose.


	20. Chapter 19

Hello Everyone!

The host club is back and it's the first day of school what could go wrong...

* * *

~Rose~

'Wishing on a shooting star. But dreams alone won't get you afar. Can't deny your feelings anymore. The world is waiting right outside your door. What are you waiting for?'

My alarm blast through my room and shooting my hand out from the cocoon of blankets *It's way too early…ugh* popping my head out and yawned. "Well today is my official first day. This isn't going to be fun trying to find my classes" rolling out of bed and stretching.

Picked my clothes from the closet and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After I threw myself together I ran down my stairs and tripped on the last step sending me flying to the floor *Ouch*.

Ludwig trotted over to my fallen form and sniffer me "I'm alright boy" I patted his head as I got up from the hardwood floor and went to the kitchen. Entering I headed straight to the cabinet and pulled out a bag of strawberry pop tarts then put them in the toaster.

Waiting for them to be done I filled up my pet's water and food bowls for the day. Just as I finished the toaster popped and I went to grab the pop tart but, burned my finger tips *this morning is just lovely*

Blowing on it a little then put one in my mouth as I prepared my lunch together. I grabbed a bag of chips and some cookies from another cabinet, then to the fridge to get a bottle of water and sweet tea. Putting them in a lunch bag I looked to the time and my eyes widen a little.

"I need to leave now…" I rushed to the couch picking up my backpack and stumbling to the door. With a mouthful of pop tarts "Bye!" opening then shutting it to lock up before I jogged down along the street to school.

* * *

~Host Club~

Every one of the members stood around Tamaki waiting for one of his 'plans' to be revealed.

"Men… and Haruhi as you know we have a new student, Rose Night. She known's about my beloved daughters secret, so we shall invite her to the club after school today as we decided on it yesterday." He spoke excitedly as the others listened.

*I did not agree to this… great I just yelled at her yesterday too but, it's not their fault they don't understand how she knows what she knows* Haruhi kept a straight face as she watch Tamaki be an idiot.

"Which mean each of us will be carrying this. Whoever comes across her shall give her" in his hand held seven color envelope that went with each of their colors and had a wax seal upon it. "Remember men we need to keep Haruhi's gender a secret" Tamaki yelled as Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru responded back "Yes!"

* * *

~Rose~

I looked around seeing the court yard was empty "uh…so either I am way early or the lazy asses sleep till the last min knowing they have people waiting on them hand and foot… I'll go with the later one" walking up to the building that held my first class of the day.

Before opening the door from the corner of my eye something caught my attention…a hedge maze *Strange…hmm I am going to check that out on break who known what I could find* smile formed on my facing as I continued inside.

"Alright let's see if I can find my way today…" speaking to myself I notice a few students in the hall staring a whispering about whatever, ignoring the chatter and stares I kept walking hopefully in the right direction.

* * *

~10 minutes later~

*Ok soo I got a little lost but the good news is that here is my class and I am still early* I pushed the door open to see a middle aged man at the desk. He lifted his head at the sound of my footsteps nearing him.

"Ah you must be Miss Night correct" giving me a straight serious face "Yes " as I switched from leaning from my one foot to the other. He gave me a nod before grabbing a book off his desk and handing it to me. Taking I noticed that there were papers stuck in there. Before I had a chance to question it he beat me to it.

"Those papers are notes and work from what we have gone over that should help you be on the same page as the rest of your class mates. I need this by Friday the last and yes I now it Tuesday but I believe this won't be a problem. As for your seat I have a chart and you are the middle table, to the right side" as he pointed to the said seat.

"You can began you r work if you like but do NOT work on it when class begins. When I speak you shall take notice and once I am done you can work on any classes work…understood" he gave me the eye waiting for my response.

I gave a short nod before scrabbling to my table and sat down. I opened my new math book to where the first chunks of paper were. *lovely first class of the day…scary teacher + my worst class = Hell. Hope who ever I am seated next to is nice* as I began to start on my catch up work.

* * *

~Unknown~

After the meeting this morning I decided to go to my class seeing as by the time I would arrive it would begin. Walking down the hall I notice groups of girls on the way crowding around each other and staring at me. They saw me catch their 'loving' gazes and began to blush as I gave them my charming smile.

Causing them to blush more and giggle as I past them by fully. As I came upon my class I heard Mr. Smith talking to someone trying to scare them with his empty threats. After a few moments I push open the door to enter and headed straight to my seat to see someone sitting in the normally empty chair right next to mine.

Looking closer I notice that someone was Rose Night, grabbing the envelope ready to hand to her as more of the students walked in "Excuse me miss…"


	21. Chapter 20

Hello Everyone!

I have a poll up on who will Rose end up with. If you haven't voted please do that because as of right now Kaoru is in the lead. So he is going to be the first one to have one-on-one time with her. So for all you Kaoru fans that will be coming up soon.

Also I wanted say thank you all for reading my story!

Now to the story...

* * *

~Rose~

*Why math first thing in the morning…it couldn't have been English could it. Oh even better the problems are mostly word problems great…* quickly reading the notes and problems, I wrote down the answers as I figure them out.

So lost in solving the problems I barely heard a guy's voice "Excuse me miss…" looking up to my left I notice that he was one of Blondie's friends from the other day *Uh…now what's his name. Did I even get it last time*. "Yes…sorry but what is your name?" as I eyed the light purple envelope in his hand.

I heard a bunch of gasps and whisper from the rest of my classmates *I didn't say anything weird, did I*. I returned my line of sight into a pair of onyx eyes. "My name is Kyoya Ootori, Vice President of the Ouran Host Club. This envelope is for you from the President of the Host Club. It's a free pass to the Host Club" causing the students to whisper even more.

*Is this not normal or something…* I took the envelope he handed to me and put it inside of my math book so I wouldn't lose it."Um thank you Kyoya…" quickly averted my eyes from him as I returned my view to my work, I heard the seat next to me scratch across the floor. Side-glancing to my right I seen him sit down beside *Well found out my neighbor for math*.

Stretching a bit and viewed over the class to see all the girls giving me a death glare and the guys just staring at me. They all whispered within their groups of friends *This is going to be a long year in this class…* Mr. Smith stood up in front of the class which resulted in a quiet room. I changed the page in my book and got ready for today's notes.

* * *

~Fast forward to the end of Math ~

*Yay! It's over for today…* I beamed at the thought. Rolling my shoulders a little before collecting my stuff for the next class I peaked at my schedule 'anatomy Mr. John'. *Wonder where that is…I should ask someone* I glanced to see Kyoya already gone and the girls seemed to avoid me like the black plague.

*Guess I am on my own…again* snatched my bag and book as I headed down the hall optimistically that it was the right way.

* * *

~A few moments later~

"Ok I am completely lost now!" glimpsing in both directions as I stayed rooted to the spot. Feeling a presence behind me I looked straight up to see a rather tall boy towering over me *He seems familiar but, from where exactly?*as we both stared at one another in the halls.

"Here" he presented me a dark blue envelope that resembled Kyoya's."Thank you uhm… " grasping the envelope and sliding it in with the other one "Takashi Morinozuka" flashing a small grin "Thank you Takashi… do you know where Anatomy with Mr. John is? I think I am a bit lost" skimming my paper.

"Yeah…" lightly taking my hand and showed me that I took a right instead of a left. He brought me to my class room door, I turned and beamed up to him happily "Thank you for the help Takashi" unknown to me that blush formed upon his face. "You're welcome Rose" he gave a quick nodded before heading to his class.

*He seems really nice. A little quiet but should never judge a book by its cover* opening the door I notice a group of older girls heads peeking out from the corner glaring at me and quickly spilt up at my stare "Alright then".

* * *

~After Anatomy was over ~

*Well that was a somewhat easy class! Time for English *cracking a smile as a thrown my hands up in the air giving me weird looks as I did this. Right so this class is pretty close to anatomy so let's go before I run into anyone of Blondie's friends.

Getting to the door of English class with Mrs. Duke I can't help but feel happy about this class. *I wonder what they are studying* pushing the door open I notice some of the students already in here and sitting three to a table.

A woman stood in front of the class with a clipboard in her hand and a soft smile played on her lips. Walking up to her caution catching her line of sight, her smile widens a bit "You're Rose Night. Well today I decided that I was going to randomly assign people to a group of three. The other two people in your group will be your partners for the rest of the year in this class to help with project, school work, homework, etc. Now you are seated next to Mr. Souh and Mr. Nekozawa" reading off the names from her list.

*Souh and Nekozawa… I'm stuck for the year as a partner with these two boys. Let's hope they are a bit better than Mr. Silent in math* I look to her quickly "sorry but where is Mr. Souh and Mr. Nekozawa, Mrs. Duke. I haven't met anyone with those names yet" I explained to her with interest as I wonder who the boys were.

"Oh right, your new I am sorry I forgot. Right Mr. Souh isn't here but Mr. Nekozawa is. He is in the far left corner by the window. The assignment today is just to fill out a sheet about your partners that's due tomorrow first thing when you walk in". Giving a gentle smile I walked to my new seat.

As I got closer I notice a young man who was wearing a black cloak *Isn't that against dress code…well I am one to speak uh. Is that a wig?* I decided to take the middle sit. Setting my things down I made the Nekozawa jump from dragging the chair out to sit in it. "Oh I'm sorry. Um hi my names Rose Night, it's nice to meet you…" I held my hand out to shake his. "It's alright I thought you were someone else. I'm Umehito Nekozawa" taking my hand lightly to shake it, both of our eyes met only for us to jump from flinging the door to the class room open.

There enter was the one and only "Blondie?"he caught my stare and glowed at the sight of me as he went to walk to me *Please, oh please tell me your last name isn't Souh!*. My eyes widen as Umehito look to me with a questionable look "You know Tamaki Souh, Miss. Night" causing my head to fall to the desk mutter dark things.


	22. Chapter 21

Hello Everyone!

Remember there is a poll up and its on my profile at the top. Please go vote!

Also I would like to know if I should make these chapters longer?

Now back to the story.

* * *

~Rose~

Lifting my head up I turn to Umehito who gave me a small smile that you wouldn't notice if you didn't catch it. "Kind of… I guess. I only met him briefly" think back to yesterday and twitched a bit remembering Haruhi's comments with me. Taking a breath to steady my thoughts "Hey Umehito, I don't want to be rude but can I ask why are you wearing a cloak and wig" giving a curious look to him.

"I have a Photo-phobia. I can't be in direct sunlight so I wear this to protect myself from the light" he spoke then waited for me as if I was about to do something mean to him. Tilting my head I smiled "Well that's interesting and you want to know something I am afraid of…Sharks. I love the ocean but they freak me out. Also that means you can go outside to see the moon and stars. You can't do that to the sun so you're not missing much" I spoke serious until the end when I laughed a bit.

We both wrote on the paper about what we learned from each other when a pair of hands grabbed mine placing a bright red envelope in them. *What the hell?!* looking up to find the owner of them stood Blondie "My beautiful Princess we meet again it must be fate that they placed us in the same class and group too for a year. This envelope is for you beauty to grace us at the Host Club today after school" he kept going as I look to Umehito for some kind of help.

Suddenly Umehito started to laugh evilly and pulled out a cat puppet make Blondie turn white as a ghost and hide behind me. *Oh this is going to be such an interesting class…* as Tamaki went on a bit of a freaked out rant.

"Thank you Umehito" giving a thankful smile his way, then turned to Blondie. "Alright it does seem like we both got put here but I am not sure whether it's good or bad yet" Tamaki trying to interrupt me but I put a hand up.

"Let's just work on the paper done. Plus I consider already that Umehito is a friend of mine, Blondie" pointing to him quickly as a warning"So don't continue on whatever you were ranting about" before I look to our work.

"B...b…but princess he puts curses on people!" he yelled at me causing the classmate to look our way "Personal I don't care if that's what he likes to do then that's fine. I have had many friends from all backgrounds and I have NEVER judged them for it…Now what is your favorite color?" I looked up with a smile ignoring all the stare/glares.

"Black" Umehito answered with a soft voice "Red" Tamaki did in the same tone too. "See not that bad right, mine's purple" we continued this until class ended.

* * *

~After English~

Exiting class I slipped on my bag to find a place to eat in peace *Hmm well I don't want to go to the cafeteria because of two reasons. Blondie and the Psycho girls of this school* walking the hall feeling all the daggers being stabbed into my back. "I hate being the new kid" I muttered as I pushed open the doors.

Stepping outdoors my sight was attracted to the maze that stood in my view. "Well I wanted to explore it what better time to do that than the present. It seems like a nice quiet place to eat and relax".

"Rooose!" voice yelled from the left of me as I took my last step from the stairs. "Uh...wha" I tumbled to the ground with some extra weight to me. Opening my eyes to gaze into light brown eyes *what the hell was I hit by?*.

"Hi Rose-Chan! I am Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Hunny…oh this is Usa-Chan" he lifted up a stuffed rabbit from his hand into my view. *So it wasn't a thing more of a person* as we both stood up and fixed ourselves. I glimpsed back to Hunny to see him getting an envelope out of his pocket.

*So do they even talk to one another about if I have gotten one already. Well if Blondie is in charge this doesn't see surprising…* Hunny handed me his pink envelope with a big smile. "Thank you Hunny" returning a tiny grin to him as I slipped it in my bag.

"I better go before Takashi comes looking for me…Bye Rose-Chan!" he hugged me before running to cafeteria leaving me behind. *Alrighty then* I returned to my mission as I strolled over to the entrance of the giant maze "Time to explore…' as I entered the great unknown.

* * *

~30 minutes of exploring/ getting lost~

"Uh I think I went left, right, right and left…or was it right, left, right and right…Ah fuck I am lost! Damn it!" I threw my hands up in the air then rested them on top of my head pulling at my hair.

"Why do I have such horrible sense of direction…well if everything didn't look exactly the same I could figure it out a bit quicker…speaking to your self is a sign of insanity isn't it" I started to walk more hoping that I could find a person or a way out.

After wandering for a bit I came to a building that resembled a green house (I have no clue if there is one in the series but its here now for the gardening club) Glancing around to see if anyone is around before going up to the door. As I reached for the handle the door opened and revealed a mean looking guy.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" we yelled simultaneously as we backed up. The guy tripped and fell over a flower pot "Ow!" grabbing his left hand. Walking up and kneeling beside him "Hey are you alright. Sorry if I scared you…" taking his cut hand and examined it.

"I…it's alright and it my hand isn't that bad" trying to pull it away from me but I held it firmly. "No its not. If you don't clean this and cover it now it could become infected" helping him up. "It fine I don't need your help" he stared at me looking as if he was pissed off.

"I know you don't need my help but I want to because it is slightly my fault you got hurt. Now is there a first aid kit in here somewhere" ignoring the look as I hunted for it amongst the plants. He looked shock as if he was waiting for me to run off the muttered "To your left in the cabinet below".

Following the instructions I found it and stride back to him opening the case getting out all the things I need "Thank you. By the way I'm Rose Night, once more sorry about your hand…" as I cleaned it. Wincing a bit "Stop saying sorry!" then he blushed turning his head away from me. Waiting for me to retaliate I finished up wrapping the injured hand, and then went to place the first aid back where I found it.

He started to mumble "I'm Ritsu Kasanoda and um…T...thank you" then look to me with blush across his cheeks. "Well it's nice to meet you Ritsu wish it could have been under better circumstances… beggars cant be chooser, right?" grins at him.


	23. Chapter 22

Hello Everyone!

Go vote on the poll.

Lets say something cute happens in this chapter...

* * *

~Rose~

We both walked out of the green house together "Um Ritsu do you know how to get out of here…I got lost in here" I look to him embarrassed. "Yeah come on" he walked a bit fast as he lead the way out of this place. "Thanks. Why are you out here instead of getting lunch?" I quickly fell in step with him and we weaved through the maze.

"I could ask you the same thing" he glanced to me but looked a lot meaner then I think he meant "…I was checking on the plants… I'm part of the gardening club…well are you going to laugh!" abruptly stopped to look at me.

"Well now why would I laugh at you? I'm not a judging type really…plus slightly I am jealous that you can handle plants…when I try to they either die or get eaten by squirrels" a frown sketched across my lips as I looked ahead. "The reason I am out here is that one I think every single girl at this school hates me for what I am not too sure and I this maze caught my curiosity…" I look into his eyes.

"Oh…well you can't be that bad right?" he put his hand behind his head scratching it from the conversation as we continued walking. "Believe me its bad…to the plants I can fight, draw, and play sports but when it comes to a plant I fail at it. While to the girls where ever I go all I feel are glares at me" I spoke with a pout with a serious tone crossing my arms.

A smile spread across my face as I see the exit ahead and started to jog to it. As I stepped outside of horrible maze I jumped around celebrating our exit "Yeah! No more wandering forever" turn to Ritsu and hugged him without noticing his face becoming a tomato. Feeling him become a statue from my hug I backed away blushing "Sorry about that"

"N…n…no pro...problem" Ritsu turned his head quickly "I have to go…goodbye" and ran off tripping a bit. Tilting my head confused "Um goodbye Ritsu?" I pulled out my phone to see lunch was over *Oh maybe that's why he left…hmm I should find a place to sit and eat still*

Swiveling my head I notice a large tree and nobody under it *There!* sauntering over to the tree I plopped my bag next to it then myself leaning on it. "So peaceful..." closing my eyes and re-opening them to see two orange haired heads in front of me. I jumped and head bumped the one to my left. "Oww…what was that for!" he yelled at me "Well maybe if you didn't have your face close to me I wouldn't have hit it!" I rebutted with annoyance laced in my speech. We both rubbed our heads before he marched off steaming *well isn't he lovely…and he works as a host?* my eyes turned to the remaining red-head.

"You okay?" he spoke softly to me and touch the spot where I hit his brother. "A bit in pain but I'll live…so why were you guys so close to me in the first place?" gazing into his amber eyes and smiled. Mystery boy grinned to me "Oh milord asked us if we see you to give you this envelope" placing an orange envelope in my lap before sitting next to me.

"Oh…yeah why am I getting these today? So far I have collected let's see Kyoya, Takashi, Blondie, Hunny and now yours…well I am guessing your brother too if we did yell at each other like that" I counted my fingers then look to this amber eyed boy.

"Blondie?" he gave a grin to me "Well milord wanted you to come to the Host Club since you are new and wanted to talk with you…" he looked up in the sky, while he did this I pulled out my lunch and opened it .

"Yep that what I nicknamed him and yes I know I'm blonde too but he fits it better…Ah Haruhi I'm guessing, right? Figured that a bit from what I did yesterday haha. Hey you want some?" lifting the chips in his direction.

He grinned and took some to eat "Eh yeah but it was pretty funny yesterday I never seen him freak out that other than Haruhi doing it to him. Um sorry about Hikaru back there…he" started to "Yeah he seems to do that quite easily. No worries he has a temper right plus it's just as my fault as his. I could have not yelled at him. So he is Hikaru and you are?" I grinned to him as I bit into a cookie.

"Kaoru Hitachiin" holding out his hand which I grabbed and shake "Rose Night nice to meet you Kaoru. Um you can stay if you want but I really should try to work on my catch up math work…" looking at his face then glancing to the math book.

"Well I could try to help you…though I am a year younger than you" Kaoru's amber eyes scanned my face causing me to blush "Sure, plus another brain may see something in the problem I don't…you don't need to be anywhere do you?" trying to read his facial features.

"Nah it looks as if you need me more" he teased me as he took my book and opened it. Shoving him a bit before smiling "Right then my knight and shining armor please help me with this wicked assignment" as I got out my purple notebook.

"Of course my lady!" bowing his head before we both busted out into laughter and leaned against one another. Calming down I looked up to him as he looked down to me. Our faces were closer to one another almost enough to kiss, our eyes widened and we quickly retreated turning our heads in opposite directions.

I felt my face burning up and my heart beating faster than normal *Um…wow…* hiding in my hair I peeked through to steal a glance at Kaoru who cleared his throat "R…right so…where did you leave off?" picking up the book and placing it in his lap.

"Oh…um I l…left off here" I leaned over to him pointing to the problem I was last on *Why do I feel so awkward now?* listening to Kaoru explain I couldn't help but stare at him as he talked and smile softly.

* * *

~Kaoru~

My cheeks burned up quickly as I turn my face from Rose *M…my heart is racing from* thinking back to what just happened my face turned darker *but she won't be able to tell the difference from Hikaru and me…but why do I… want her to* my eyes gazed back to her turned from.

An angelic smile grazed my lips as I stared at her *She beautiful…* my eyes widen realizing what I just thought. I cleared my throat a bit trying to organize my thoughts but I caught Rose's attention "R…right so…where did you leave off?" I grabbed the book, opening it to a page with papers.

*Shit I stuttered…hope she didn't catch that* looking to the book a slender finger point to a question "Oh…um I l…left off here" she softly and shyly spoke to me. I quickly started to explain what she needed to do.


	24. Chapter 23

Hello Everyone!

Remember to go vote.

Thank you and on with the story!

* * *

~Rose~

By the time Kaoru finished helping me it was time for the next class. He helped me gather my things and began to walk back to the classrooms with me. "So thanks for sharing your lunch with me…" he stopped in front of my next class's door.

"Well I should be the one thanking you Kaoru. You helped me with most of my math work and showed me to my class when you didn't have to" I looked up to his amber eyes and smiled "I really do appreciate it".

"I couldn't leave a princess stranded now could I, that wouldn't be very nice. So… I'll see you at the club today?" Kaoru joked until the end when he seemed very serious.

"You're so kind and I don't know yet but, I will stop by went I can…I promise" I giggled as I held out my pinky to complete my promise to his which he wrapped his pinky around mine "Alright. See you around Rose" before walking off to his class.

*Sweet and funny boy…cute butt too* glancing quickly to his retreating figure. I blushed then entered Mrs. Ash's room for art class to be surprised.

Haruhi sat at a table to the front of the class with only one other girl, seeing as all the other tables were full. Mrs. Ash walked to me with a laid back smile "Welcome Rose. As you can see my class is pretty full so I think you know where to sit. Today assignment is to do whatever you feel like so I can see where everyone is at in the class".

She walked off to a male student who raised his hand. I began to walk over to Haruhi's table and went to sit down next to Haruhi. I caught the eyes of the girl across from me "Hi there I'm Houshakuji Renge" she extended her hand toward me as I grabbed to shake it, I smiled "Night Rose nice to meet you too Renge" as I settled in my sit.

"So why and where did you come from Rose?" Renge spoke as she drew something on her paper. "Well I'm originally from America but it isn't my first time here in Japan. The reason was because of my dad really" I pulled out a pencil from my bag and stared at my paper.

"Really? I'm from France I moved here because of Kyoya…it's a long story." She spoke happily not noticing how quiet Haruhi was. "Um alright then…" a confused look appeared on my face trying to piece what she said together *Ok this is hurting my head a bit*.

Renge got up to ask the teacher something when an envelope appeared next to my right hand. I side-glanced to see Haruhi just scribbling I picked it up and slide it into my bag. Softly sighing "Haruhi… look I know you're pissed off at me but… I would like to explain…knowing you, you won't listen to a word I say until you are ready to listen…so I can wait".

I quickly stop talking as Renge came back and concentrated on my picture of two people standing under the starry skies. *Now to wait…I guess*

* * *

~After Art~

I walked out of art lost in my thoughts until a hand touching my shoulder jolted me awake. Turning my head I saw Renge standing next to me with a big grin "So what class do you have next?" taking my paper I skimmed it "Looks like Mrs. Day's Creative Writing Class. Well guess that's a good day to end the day." I smiled to her to see her grin grow.

"Really! That's great, I'm in that class I thought I wouldn't know anybody in there" Renge walked besides me with a bounce in her step. Laughing lightly at her "Well I'm on the same boat as you Renge…" as we made our way into the class.

We quickly took a table towards the middle of the room near the window. Mrs. Day stood in front of the class and spoke loudly "Now since this is all our last class of the day I would like you all to write about how your day went" than sat at her desk.

"Well this is an easy assignment" Renge smiled at me "Yeah I guess it is…well better get started so we can talk more right" I winked as we laughed.*My strange interesting and eventful day…I'm going to need a few sheets of paper* I started to write almost everything.

* * *

~After School~

"Alright here is my number…we are hanging out soon!" Renge gave me my phone back as I did the same to hers laughing "Okay Renge relax I will be then will to sit around reading manga with you. Better get going see ya!" I waved as I jogged off in the other direction of her.

"Bye Rose!" she yelled as I went out the doors of my school and headed home. "Really can't go to the club today I need to finish this work so I don't get over loaded…" I passed by all the students as I walked slowly to home *Plus Haruhi and me need to talk before anything else can move forward...*

* * *

~Host Club after it's over~

Tamaki is pouting in his corner muttering about one thing or another. Hunny hugged Usa-Chan "Rose-Chan didn't show…does she not like us?" as tears appeared in his eyes. Takashi placed a hand on Hunny's head to calm him down.

Mostly everyone stood around in silence "Why should we care apparently she hasn't said anything so why bother..." Hikaru crossed his arms in annoyance as Kaoru matched him but not for the same reason.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses to speak but "Rose isn't going to say anything…she not like that…I am done cleaning so I'll head home" Haruhi grabbed her as she walked out the door.

"Haruhi knows Rose?" Tamaki spoke up as the boys looked at her retreating figure confused.

* * *

~Rose at Home~

"Ello I'm home" to be greeted by Ludwig and Belle barking at me then running to the back door "Alright, alright calm down I'll let you out" I walked up to the backdoor and opened it.

They ran out like madman "Crazy dogs…" I muttered as I walked to my computer/library and dropped my bag and books on my desk. I headed to the kitchen to get a snack as I walked back I glance to the corner of my living room to see a white sheet covering an object.

*It's been years… I wonder if I still remember* Slowly walking in front of it and lifting part of the cover revealing a shining black Piano. Running my fingers across the keys *No* pulling them back and replacing the cover.

I stride to the back door to get my dogs in then we headed to the computer room and took our spots. Falling into my chair I closed my eyes letting my mind wander "I haven't thought about playing in years…why is it coming up since I came back here"


	25. Chapter 24

Hello Everyone!

Remember to go an vote!

* * *

~Rose~

"Finally I'm done! My homework is complete…well at least my makeup and today's is good." Leaning back in my chair with a big lazy grin on my face. Glancing at the clock I yawned "Well I have a bit of time before I should sleep…let's see if anyone is up to chat" leaning back to my desk, typing on my laptop.

A soft 'bing' caught my ears attention as I clicked on the source of it. Rolling my eyes at what I read, then answered back.

_**Shadow-Master:**__ Hey how is Japan? Have you gotten in any trouble yet? : P_

_**Artsy-Dreamer4:**__ Haha Ur hilarious Ethan. It's been good ran into an old friend here…though didn't go well. Met a group of guys…there um well interesting to say the least lol._

_**Shadow-Master:**__ I know I am. Well I know you can fix it just a matter of time right? So don't worry so much. We miss you here Taylor and Evan won't shut up (not like they did before you left) and Violet has fell back into being shy once more._

_**Artsy-Dreamer4:**__ Yeah I guess so…geez I leave for Japan and everything falls apart without me haha. Well I miss you idiots too alright and threaten the others from me if you have to…shouldn't you be in school or something?_

_**Shadow-Master:**__ School ha I don't have class remember I'm 18 and graduated High school last year. You my dear have a horrible memory…I will use that :D_

_**Artsy-Dreamer4:**__ Right I keep forgetting you're a year older than me though you act like a kid :) haha. Don't let that power get to your head alright! Gtg need to sleep I don't have such a free schedule as you._

_**Shadow-Master:**__ Whatever…Night Loser_

_**Artsy-Dreamer4:**__ haha Night_

Turning the computer off "He's such an idiot" chuckling as I stood from my seat. I walked out and up the stairs stopping at the top to stare at a group photo hanging on the wall.

"Heh this was right before I left…" tracing my finger around the black frame. The picture was of five teenagers; in the back were two tall dark hair boys with stunning baby blue eyes. The one to the right was a bit taller and held mystery in his eyes as the other held adventure.

In front of the boys were three girls who hung on each other and grinned like crazy. From the left stood a girl with long curly fire hair and light grey eyes hidden behind a pair of lime green glasses. In the middle stood me with my short dirty blonde hair and bright hazel eyes. To the right a brunette stood with her medium length hair in a french braid lying on her shoulders as her green eyes danced with joy.

"Ethan, Evan, Violet, me and Taylor…haha man I miss you guys well… sometimes" I pulled back my hand and continued to the room and headed to bed with a sad smile on my face.

* * *

~Next Morning at school~

"Once more way too early to be up, I'm meant to be a night owl…" dragging my feet into math class. I gave Mr. Smith all the math work he gave me yesterday, in return he gave me a quick nod before going back to what he was doing.

I flopped in my seat letting out a quiet yawn as I laid my head on the table. *At least its Wednesday now…two more days* smiling softly at the thought of the weekend. "Well it seems like your happy Miss Night" causing me to jump in the upright position and turn to my right to see Kyoya sitting there staring at me through his glasses.

*When did he get here…I didn't even hear him sit down!* I stared back into his eyes not blinking "Yeah well in two day be the weekend. I am hangout with my little brother and sister…it's going to be fun." I looked away to see Mr. Smith walking around handing out papers to each table.

Kyoya didn't answer as Mr. Smith gave him the papers which he handed to me. I looked to see a bunch of questions and at the top it says group work … pick a partner. *Right…I only know one person in this class…he wouldn't want me seeing as his fan girls are all on the prowl for him. Plus I don't feel like fighting them for him…I should look for someone else I guess* going to leave the table when a hand closed around my wrist keeping me in place.

Following the hand to his owner I find Kyoya "Would you like to be my partner Miss Night?" speaking suave to me with a smile on his face causing me to blink rapidly.

"Uhm alright…I guess but" as I readjusted into my sit ignoring the gasps and whispers *another one of these days…* I fully turned to him with a serious face "I will only do this if you never give me that fake smile again…got it" raising my brow to him, making him mirror me.

"I don't know what you mean Miss Night" he spoke with no smile on his face this time around. "Oh my name is Rose not Miss Night alright. Please stop calling me that…lets just get this done" I turned back to the work at hand.

* * *

~Kyoya~

I worked on the math sheet that the teacher gave us. It was quiet easy so I finished in no time. I gazed over to see Miss…I mean Rose having trouble with the work on the paper *Strange…she seemed to see through the mask* I pushed up my glasses a bit and glanced around the room to see all the girls glaring at her not noticing my looks to them*Interesting…*.

"Would you like some help?" I asked after seeing her let her head bang on the table a bit before her hazel eyes border into my onyx ones. "As much as I want to say no…I will say yes since I am horrible at this subject" defeat was clear in her voice as she allowed me to help her.

"It's not that difficult…Rose" I spoke pointing out her mistakes. Her lips formed a quick smile "Sure maybe for you…Math has never been one of my strong suits, I was stronger in the Art, English and History…um thanks by the way" as she finished up the last problem as classes ended.

"You're Welcome Rose" I nodded before heading off to my next class.

* * *

~Rose~

*Well that was a bit strange…well better get going before I'm late* I handed in our papers to the teacher and with a quick smile I was out the door to Anatomy.


	26. Chapter 25

Hello Everyone!

In this chapter I skipped well a lot of class. This is because I don't feel like talking about a class that nothing happened in like anatomy (which will be skipped often).

Remember to vote!

* * *

~Skip to English with Rose~

*Right Blondie is in this class with me…at least I have Umehito to keep me somewhat sane* I walked in giving a quick smile to the teacher before I sat down besides Umehito.

"Hello Umehito!" I grinned toward my friend happily. He returned it "Hello Rose…How are you?" softly speaking as he turned to the right page in the book. "I'm doing alright how about you" following his lead to see today's assignment.

"My Princess don't you wish to know how I am?" Blondie appeared out of nowhere making the two of us jump *Really I need to get a tracker on these people…* turning to him "Alright how ya doing Blondie?" watching his form deflate, I let out a giggled.

* * *

~Lunch Time~

"So hungry…" I held my stomach as I walked to my lunch spot I claimed yesterday. Closing my eyes feeling the sun on my skin I didn't notice a person heading in my direction until it was too late.

"Ow!" two voices spoke in pain as they landed on the ground. Collecting myself I gathered my things to be met by a pair of amber eyes *Kaoru? No… not Kaoru so… Hikaru then* as I held eye contact with him "Sorry about that…" standing across from him.

He turned his head to the side and scratches the back of his head "It's…alright. Are you okay?" he glanced at me. I looked at myself not seeing any cuts and nodded to him with a small smile.

He gave a nod in return "So listen…about yesterday…I…um…" He still wouldn't look at me as I tilted my head and then realized that he was trying to apologize *Right the head butting and yelling at each other yesterday* I held back a smile.

"Right sorry for that too…sometimes I let my temper out at the wrong times" I touched his shoulder making him face me to show him that I was smiling. "Well I have to go…" I stepped around him to find my tree. "Why didn't you show up to the…" he spoke to stop me from leaving.

*Didn't show…oh! The club right* I turn my head to him "Oh I had to catch up on a lot of work my teachers gave me yesterday. I would want to fall behind at the beginning of the school year. I think I'll show up today since there isn't much work I have" we stared at each other than I gave a wave to him.

"See ya Hikaru!" as I started to walk away "I'm not Hikaru, I'm Kaoru!" he yelled back to me causing me to smirk giving him a glance over the shoulder "No your Hikaru…stop lying!" as I started to jog away quickly leaving him in shock causing laughter to escape my lips.

*Well that was fun* as I walked to my tree and sat down in front of it, leaning back on the bark "Let's eat!" pulling out my food for today.

* * *

~Hikaru~

I was looking for Kaoru when I felt someone run into me causing me to fall. As I lifted myself ready to yell at the person when I noticed a familiar dirty blonde girl in front of me *…Rose* her hazel eyes met mine as she stood.

We talked a bit before she tried to leave "Why didn't you show up to the…" I stopped her in her tracks *Was it me…was it because of yesterday?* these thoughts raced in my mind as she turned to tell me.

"Oh I had to catch up on a lot of work my teachers gave me yesterday. I would want to fall behind at the beginning of the school year. I think I'll show up today since there isn't much work I have" she explained then waved at me and started to walk before "See ya Hikaru!" yelling a goodbye.

*Uh…how does she know it's me? Must be luck* I quickly thought "I'm not Hikaru, I'm Kaoru!" yelling back at her with a smirk which disappeared as she looked over her shoulder and revealed one on her lips too.

"No your Hikaru…stop lying!" she yelled before jogging off quickly. My jaw dropped slightly from what I heard "How?" was all I could mutter as her figure disappeared from sight. I headed to the cafeteria to meet up with the other Hosts and hoping that my brother was already with them.

* * *

~School is over with Rose~

"Already my first project of the year…well it's for creative writing so it's not that bad pretty easy just need to find a theme to write about" as I walked down the endless halls that are exactly the same.

Looking around I find myself lost "Really? I feel like I'm in a damn fun house…wait cross that those are fun this is annoying! Why the hell is everything the fucking same in this school!" I yelled in annoyance to no one particular.

I turned right to the nearest hallway "I really hope this is the right way to the club…I've made two promise that I will be here."I rubbed my forehead as I adventured further into the maze of halls.

* * *

~10 minutes later~

"Okay I went up but I ended up in the basement? What the hell…" I turned in a circle and looked all around me to find a door. "Maybe someone is through here... I hope?" push the door open to be welcomed to a dim room filled with candle light.

"Alright this is not what I expected but I feel like I'm walking into a horror movie now" stepping slowly into the room allowing my eyes to adjust to the change of lighting

"Hello? Anybody here…" speaking in an even tone as I continued to walk deeper into the room. "Hello... Rose what a pleasant surprise what are you doing here" Umehito's voice came from my left. My eyes followed the voice to face an unknown figure "Umehito? You're blonde…why are you in the basement of the school?" giving a very lost look.

So many questions filled my mine as I stood before him "Yes and this is where the Black Magic Club is located…So how did you come across my club?" his blue eyes stared intensely at me.

"Oh…The Black Magic Club? I was trying to find the Host Club since I have these free passes to it…I thought I might as well use them. Is it anywhere near here I am horrible with direction in this damn maze of a school" looking hopeful to him thinking it was close.

Umehito nodded to me "Yes but let me get my things and I shall take you there…" as he walked into the dark to return with his wig and cloak on with his cat puppet still on his hand. "Follow me" before leading me away into the darkness.


	27. Chapter 26

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry I haven't updated I got a writer's block on this story.**

**On the other hand I start to write other story's on the side.**

**Anyway remember to vote! And on with the story. **

* * *

~Rose~

I closely followed Umehito in the darkness before us. I noticed a faint outline of a rather large door in front of us. He lifted his hand to the door's handle when a light blinded me. Blinking rapidly I regained my sight to notice we were seeing the inside of the bustling Host Club room.

"Wow…how'd you do that?" I turned to Umehito to be quickly swept into the arms of someone and dragged far away from him. A voice yelled straight into my ear "I'll save you my princess!" as he pulled me along to wherever his destination was. He kneeled down pulling me with him, once he thought we were safe his arms loosen their grip allowing me to turn my head to see my 'savior'. It was none other than Blondie with me behind the couch *Well strangely this doesn't surprising me that out of everyone it was him*hitting my hand on my forehead as I stood up.

"Um, right listen I didn't need your…What the Hell!" I stared wide-eyed at him finally noticing his attire. He had on gloves that resembled paws and a tail attached to his pants. On his head he had on a bright yellow mane with ears popping out from the top it and directly on top sat a crown.

*What have I stumbled into now* I rubbed my eyes a bit in disbelief "First I didn't need as you put it 'rescuing' and second why are you dressed like that" point at each part of his outfit. Blondie had risen from his hiding spot and pulled me close to him.

"My Princess he had you in his dark clutches and I the King have rescued you" pulling me into his chest even more than stared off into space*Right I really don't want to know what is going on in his mind…*putting my hands to his chest and pushed away from him.

I turned to find the huge door that I came from nowhere *How in the world…* I finally looked around to see everyone in the club staring or in some cases glaring in our general direction. The other hosts moved towards Blondie and me, now before us stood a tiger, hare, wolf, dog and twin red foxes.

* * *

~Nobodies~

The club started 'normal' as any other day. Each host was in there spots talking to their group of girls for the time. They all played their roles in today's club theme but they all wondered…if Rose would show up.

Suddenly part of the room darkened and a huge door appeared before the people in the club causing some to stop and look over or for a certain blonde… to scream and hide in fear behind the couch. The door creaked opened revealing the president of the dark magic club and close to him stood Rose trying to regain her sight from the sudden change in light.

She gazed into the room watching the livelihood of the club, then turned to Umehito to speak. When Tamaki saw his chance and ran from his hiding spot to 'save' her and yelled loudly.

"I'll save you my princess!" as he picked Rose up into his arms and carried her off back to his spot behind the couch. She escaped his grasp and started to tell off the prince then became distracted by his costume.

The King pulled her into her chest as neither of them noticed the room stares and glares aimed at them. The other club members had walked over to Tamaki and Rose to get closer to watch the show unfold but Rose pushed out of his arms and turned to them instead ending it.

* * *

~Rose~

"Uh…Hi there…" waving awkwardly to the group of animal people before me. Weight fell on my shoulder, gazing to the right Blondie's face was way too close to mine for comfort.

"Princess, you have greeted us with your lovely face" Blondie went to grab my chin but I took a step back to avoid him. I returned my gaze to the other when Hunny came up to me with a sad face.

Hugging Usa-chan "Why didn't you show up yesterday…do you not like us" he stared at me with his big sad eyes *Oh no not the puppy dog look…* letting out a soft sigh "No that wasn't the reason I didn't show up. Remember I am still new so I had to catch up on anything I missed so I had a bunch of work to do on top of my regular work load" looking at them.

I stuck my hand in my bag to grab my book to pull out the group of colorful envelopes waving them with a smile playing on my lips "Are these still good… and how do they work then?"

Kyoya stepped forward-looking directly into my eyes "Each envelope is for the said host, you can choose which host you wishes to sit and talk to by using their envelope" then pushed up his glasses.

Blondie jumped in front of Kyoya and into my face "So Princess what's your type…" he started to move "The Loli-Shota or the Wild" as he stood in between Hunny and Mori. Hunny had a pair of grey ears sticking from the top of his head as he hugged Usa-chan. Mori stood with his arms crossed with black and orange stripes across his face with matching ears popping out from on top of his head.

"The Little Devil kind" Blondie had moved to the twins who were leaning on one another with mischief grins. Their fox ears blended with their hair and their tails attached to their pants just like Blondie's.*Well that suits them well*

"The Natural or the Cool" Haruhi slowly scooted away from Blondie as he tried to hug her. Her face was blank seeing as she had to wear a pair of dog ears and tail *She didn't agree to this…* looking to Kyoya I noticed that he had wolf ears that matched his hair also and a tail.

"Or my beautiful Princess the Prince is more your type…" Blondie held out his hand in front of me giving a dazzling smile waiting for my response. Flipping through the envelopes I picked the one that I wanted "Okay I would like to sit with…"


End file.
